Dark Bloods
by ShyPenuin
Summary: This is my first FanFic. This world consists of three types of humans; Pure Blooded humans, Silent Bloods and Dark Bloods. Silent Bloods and Dark Bloods are known as Marked. A Dark Blood known as Rin is trying to find his brother Yukio, escape the miss treatment that most of the marked people live with and tries to find a way to free all the Marked so they can live peacefully.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first FanFiction, I hope you like it and I would appreciate any comments regarding the improvement of my writting. Thank You!**

******-Disclaimer- **I do not own Blue Exoecist or the characters.

**Chapter 1**

This world consists of three types of humans; Pure Blooded humans, half animal half human hybrids knows as Silent Bloods and half demon half human hybrids known as Dark Bloods. These can be put in two categories; Humans which are the Pure Blooded Humans and Marked which are Silent Bloods and Dark Bloods.

They are called Marked for they are given a small tattoo on the inside of their right wrist showing there breed and class. There are 4 different classes going from 4 to 1; 4 being the most common Silent Bloods and Dark Bloods, they usually don't have many abilities and aren't very threatening to humans and 1 being the lest common, having more abilities and are the most threatening to humans. Classes 1 and 2 are usually injected with a serum called Blood Blockers these keep the abilities controlled so they are less threatening. If there Breed and class are unknown then they will be marked as an X class this is extremely rare, for you can find out a Breed and class using blood samples.

They are called Silent Bloods or S Bloods for short, for the fact that they don't show any sign of animal qualities until they turn 3 years old, Neko's being the exception they can be born with their tail, ears and fangs. About 20% of the population are these S Bloods, around 1% of these are Neko's and round 42% of all S Bloods are Dog hybrids making them the most common.

They are called Dark Bloods or D Bloods because of the colour of their blood being almost black; they make up about 20% of the population. D Bloods are normally born with their demon qualities or show signs by 2 months old. Once they show these signs they are tested using blood samples to determine their breed and class for it is harder to tell what breed a D Blood is just by look at them unlike an S Blood. Most D Bloods are from low class demons making up about 65% of the D Blood population, 30% being mid class, 4.5% being high class and 0.5% being unknown.

Everyone is aware about the Marked population but most are oblivious to the miss treatment. These Marked are out casted and abused; used for anything from experiments to slavery and everything in between, but the lucky few are taken in as pets and not miss used and some manage to stay hidden.

These lucky few are taken to a prestigious school known as True Cross Academy to learn how to live with humans. They take classes separately from the humans and have there on canvas on the school ground most to the humans that attend True Cross don't know about these classes.

If you're not one of these lucky few then you will be experimented on, used for SD fighting (S Bloods fighting D Bloods while humans bet and watch), enslaved, used as a sex slave, forced to do labour or sold to companies for work or to private buyers.

Me, my name is Rin Okumura and I am one of these Marked, an X class D Blood to be exact and no I am not one those lucky few. I was sold to one of the SD fighting clubs 6 months ago and I plain to escape and try to find my twin brother Yukio. We were separated at birth; I don't know much about him except his name and that he is human. I also know the reason we were separated and I abandoned, it's because I am a D Blood and if they knew Yukio had a Marked brother they would want to experiment on him. By 'they' I mean one ones that call themselves the Knight of the true cross and work for the Vatican.

* * *

"Get up! Your turn to fight," yelled a big man hitting the bars to my cell with a metal pole.

I get up and look around my cell seeing the cracked, dirty walls and floor, a small toilet in the corner and the small, ripped and stained mattress (if it can be called that anymore) that I sleep on.

'_And here we go again, I wonder who I'll be fighting today' _I thought dreading the coming events '_I hate fighting'_.

I put my hands side by side ready to be cuffed so I can leave my cell. They take extra precautions because they don't give the fighters Blood Blockers so we can fight with our full strength; they also put an electronic collar around us that will shock us if we step out of line.

"You're going to be fightin the big guy, 3," the man chuckle through a devilish, entertained smirk. The marked involved in the SD fights are numbered, the lower the number the fiercer they are and I am number 23. There are about 70 D Blood fighters and 100 S Blood fighters.

Thinking as I freaking out, trying not to show how scared I am '_Shit! I hear that guy is ruthless and has never lost a fight_'

'_You guys are the real demons, treating us like this_' I followed the man silently through a series of hallways until we reached the fighting rink. I have only fought 8 other Marked, but because I am an X class they put me with the tough ones. We finally got to the door that leads to the rink.

The rink is a large circle platform with a wall of 2 inch thick graphene encased in 2 feet thick concrete around the entire rink to protect the on viewers that sit round the top. The top of the rink is cover by a transparent electrical field that will electrocute anything that touches it, using enough volts that could kill a normal human, preventing any escape. The two thick doors on opposite ends of the rink are made from a 2 cm think sheet of graphene and are electrified; giving anyone that is in the rink no chance of escape.

And if that isn't bad enough there are different things that will rise from the ground with a quick, small vibration were something will come up and a quiet beep half a second before they come up at lightning speed leaving very little time to react. For example spicks, but no, these aren't ordinary spicks they are razor sharp and will cut through skin, flesh and bone in a matter of seconds, they are also covered with a poison at causes all your pain receptors to cry out in agonising pain.

'_Well this is gonna be fun_' I thought sarcastically, waiting for the rink doors to open. I hear them introducing me to the crowed as the doors started opening.

"Fuck!" _this guy is huge, he is gonna kill me,_ all I wanted to do is turn tail and run for my life and yes I actually have a tail.

As I walk up to the starting place I analyse just how big he really is, he looked to be at least 6' tall and covered in muscles. Two curled horns that darkened at the tips to almost black, sat at the top of his head; at the end of his hands he had long sharp, claw like nails. '_This guy looks more demon then human, how am I meant to fight this guy_ 'looking for any kind of weak spot.


	2. Chapter 2

******-Disclaimer- **I do not own Blue Exorcist nor do i own the characters.

**Chapter 2**

"What just happened?" I asked myself confused at the events that just took place, 'Oh well! who cares I am finally free, I don't have to fight anymore.'

I looked around to see if I could figure out where I am. Not that I have ever really gone anywhere outside. I would have no idea where I am even if I knew the name of the place, I think I'm lost.

* * *

We have been fighting for 20 minutes now, not getting anywhere. We have laid a couple of hits on each other but nothing major that would affect the way either of us move or fight.

'BEEP! BEEP!' Shit, I guess they got sick of us not getting anywhere.

Small tubes started to come up from all over the rink floor, about 50 or so. 'Shit! What the hell is this? I don't think I have ever seen or heard of this one before. It must be new, great we are the test subjects.'

Then water started to come from all the tubes. But it didn't look like ordinary water; it had a strange green colour to it and was slightly thicker than water.

Suddenly around 6 large platforms and 12 smaller ones started to rise from the ground, 'Guess we are supposed to stay on them and away from this 'water' and fight, well that makes it more interesting' I thought as I jumped on one cautiously just in case they were a trap. Much to my pleasure nothing came shooting up of the ground.

The water started to rise much fast as were the platforms. They both reached their destination: the water about 4 feet below the platform, while the platforms were around 30 feet below the electric field.

I was standing on one of the platforms, to the far right and my opponent on the far left. We both started jumping towards each other knowing that if we don't finish this fight soon something worst will happen.

Both determined not to be the loser, we know what will happen to the loser of this battle.

The loser of any battle in the rink is subjected to harsh treatment they call 'training'. What this 'training' is, well I guess you could call it an 'obstacle course'. The 'obstacles' are set up around the rink, but you don't know where they are, when they will come up or what they are. All this happens while fight an android, this 'training' is supposed to in prove our strength, stamina, tactics and reflexes. About 60% of fighters that do this 'training' die either from the 'obstacles', the android or exhaustion, so it's safe to say that neither of us want to go through the 'training'.

We finally reach each other; I notice he is preparing for his trademark move. His trademark is like a shock wave in the form of a punch and no one has ever come out of it without a concussion, broken bones and internal bleeding. 'I need to get out of the way and quick!'

He started to swing towards me; I quickly jump up to get out of the way. "FUCK!" 'I forgot about the electric field. This is going to hurt'. I brace for the pain of the impact, shutting my eyes tightly 'ok I am as ready as I will ever be'.

I am waiting for the impact 'I should have hit it already'. I start to open one of my eyes and then shoot them both open. I went through the electric field, how is that even possible. I was the top of the wall decide to land on it. "Shit!" 'How am I still ok, I should be unconscious right now?' I looked around to find that everyone is staring at me in silent shock, fearing for their lives.

BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! It's the emergency alarms, I need to get out of here before they catch me. Now's my chance while everyone is running to the exits panicking, I can jump in to the crowd while the guards are distracted and walk out.

'All I need to do is make my demon appendages disappear. Lucky I have been practising and can do it for about an hour. That should be plenty of time to get away right'. When they disappeared with a slight poof I jumped into the crowd and picked up a hat and long coat that was sitting on the ground, hiding my face and clothing so I wouldn't be noticed.

I followed the crowd passed the security guards and through the exit, thank goodness they didn't notice me. I start to walk down the street not really paying any attention as to where I am going. I just want to get away from this place, as fast as possible.

When I decided that I was far enough away from that prison, I looked around to try and find a place I could stay before it got dark. I am exhausted from running and hiding my demon appearance.

I see a small hotel that looked to be cheap enough. I dig into my pocket to find the roll of cash that I had been saving up from the fights I had won. Each fight you win you get given money, the amount of money is decided on who you fight, the lower the number to more money you receive. I grab a couple of notes and walked into the hotel stuffing the rest of the roll back in my pocket.

"Welcome to sakura tree hotel, how may I help you", I was greeted by a young girl that looked to be around 24. "Could I have a room for one please", I asked hoping they wouldn't ask for ID. 'Shit!' I could feel my demon appendages starting to reappear I need to hurry I can't hold them back for much longer.

"Shore how many nights are you planning on staying"

"One night thank you"

"That will be $55 and I am going to need to see some ID", shit I thought I was going to get away with it. I need to think fast.

I pulled out the notes I had ready, there was about $360, I placed it all on the counter and slowing slid it over to her. Her eyes widened a little then she took the cash looking to see if anyone saw and shoved it in her pocket then looked at me.

"Right this way sir I will show you to your room", she replied with a big smile. Thank goodness she took the money.

"Call if you need anything", she added before she left. "Thanks", I replied with a small smile.

I walked in my room, on the right there is simple double bed with two bed side tables with two draws in each of them. On the other side a small wooden table with two matching chairs and a small TV in the corner. Two other rooms ran off from this one a kitchenette and a bathroom.

I let my demon appendages reappear as soon as I closed and locked the door. "I am exhausted". I walked into the kitchenette which consisted of a small fridge, a sink, a microwave, a kettle and some bench space.

I started looking for anything that I could eat and wasn't surprised to find nothing but tea bags and some instant coffee. 'I guess I will have to go out and eat then. At least I will be eating something good for a change, I am actually kinda excited to eat something other than the crap they call food back at the SD fighting rink'.

I walked into the small bathroom to find a toilet, a sink with a mirror above it, a basket with soap, shampoo and conditioner placed neatly inside, a towel folded beside the basket and a small shower in the corner.

I quickly go undressed and showered washing my hair for the first time since, well ever. 'I will need to buy some new clothing' I though as I dried myself and put the dirty clothing back on. I had a quick look in the mirror then left the bathroom to take a seat at the small table.

I counted the remaining cash and checked the pockets in the coat I took. I emptied them onto the table and found a small amount of cash about $15, a piece of mint gum, a lighter and a small chocolate bar.

I grabbed the chocolate bar inspecting it to see if anything indicated if it was uneatable; it looked find. 'I don't think I have ever eaten chocolate before, I wonder if it is any good' I unwrapped it and took a small bit my eyes widened as the sweet chocolate hit my tongue and started to slowly melt, "WHOLY SHIT! This is the best stuff ever". I finished the chocolate bar, grabbing my things and headed to the bed to take a quick nap before I went back out. I took a quick look and the digital clock sitting on the bed side table it read 1:37pm and put my things in the top draw. I was so exhausted from hiding my demon appearance and escaping that fell asleep as soon as my head hit the softest pillow I had ever felt.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait, i plan on uploading the next chapter this weekend. ****'born on the day of earthquakes' thank you so much for your review. ****Thank you for the people that favorited and followed my fan fiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

******-Disclaimer- **I do not own Blue Exorcist nor do I own the characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

I slowly woke up looking over at the clock sitting on the bedside table to my right it read 3:22 pm. I have been sleeping for a bit over 2 hours. 'I feel so much better now'. For once I actually feel refreshed after sleeping. 'This bed is the best! So soft and clean' I got my things out of the top draw, put them in my pocket and grabbed the coat, putting it on as I walk to the door. Just before opening it I hid my demon appearance once again.

I exited the hotel and started walking down the road hoping to find some clothing stores. 'thank goodness its cold outside so I don't look like some creep wearing a long coat'. I cross the street and turned a corner and to my pleasure there was quite a lot of different stores. I walked into one of the clothing stores and grabbed the first pair of jeans I saw and the shirt that was hanging above it. Making shore I got the right size I walk over to the cash registers pleased to find there was no line. I handed over the cash and took my bag walking to the closest bathroom to change.

I walked out of the bathroom wearing light black skinny jeans and a black shirt that hugged my body comfortably. 'It's cold out, I will need a jacket or something' I shivered walking into another clothing store looking for something warm. I walked to the back wall were I saw all the jumpers and jackets were displayed. Looking over the choices I picked a deep blue hoddie and a thicker dark grey jacket. Walking to the cash register I saw some headphones and decide to get a pair to hid my pointed ears I can't make them disappear forever now can it.

I walked around some more shops looking for food 'I am starving, I haven't eaten since yesterday'. We only get feed once day at the fighting rink, not that we get much food anyway if you can even call it that.

I came across a food court my mouth watering from the smell of all the different kinds of food. I walked over to the first stand I saw not caring what it sold. 'I would eat anything at the moment' I thought as I munched on something deep fried on a stick, I think it's some kind of mean and walked to the next stand.

* * *

I walked through the door of my hotel room and put my bags on the small wooden table. I sat down pulling off the head phones I was wearing, for my pointed ears were hiding under them and started to get uncomfortable.

My demon appearance had re emerged about two or three hours ago while I was in a clothing store, luckily no one notice and I was able to run into the dressing rooms to tuck my tail under my shirt and ears under the head phones.

I looked through the bags making shore I had gotten everything I needed. I had brought back 3 bags: a phone and wallet in one, clothing including pyjamas in another and black converses in the other; I had also perused a back pack. 'That should be everything I need right?' I unpacked the bags placing everything on the table and going through it all. I put the clothing in the back pack and zipped it up.

Its 6:48pm and I decided to go to the convenience store I passed on the way back to buy food for dinner. I grab the wallet putting the cash in and connected the chain to my pants so no one can steal it. I took the new phone out of its packaging, putting in the sim card and turning it on. I put the new shoes on and got up shoving the phone it in my back pocket. I walked to the door putting the head phones on, slinging the bag over one shoulder and making shore my tail was hidden before opening the door.

I walked into the hallway seeing two big men in black suits at the far end, they notice me and started to walk in my direction. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! What the fuck am I going to do? Should I run or stay put' as they got closer I saw that they had guns 'Fuck! I need to run'. I quickly turn and started walking away at a quick pace, they started to speed up so I ran down the hall turning the corner running into someone. I apologised but I didn't have time to stop and help, I kept running hearing the foot steps behind me I didn't dare look to see how close they were all I need to do was concentrate on running and nothing else. I will do what I need to avoid getting caught, I didn't know what would happen to me if they took me back with them, all I knew was it wouldn't be good and probably painful.

I hit the door to the stairs not slowing down and jumped over the railing it was a two story fall but I was half demon after all and could handle it. Thump! I landed and ran for the exit "Shit!" there were two more big guys in suits waiting at the entrance 'where the fuck am I meant to go now, wait I could try the back exit. They are probably there to. The roof! If I get to the roof I could jump to the next building.'

I headed for the stairs on the other side just as the suited men came from the stair case. They stood there for about a second or two before they saw me running to the other stair case, they quickly started following as one of the men spoke into a phone. This building was 6 stories high it shouldn't take me long to reach the top.

I reached to top floor heading up the last flight of steps to the door that lead to the roof top. I opened the door without hesitation as I could hear the foot steeps at the bottom of the stairs. I leapt through the door to notice that there was a small helicopter and 2 more men in black suits "Fuck!" 'These guys are fucking everywhere what is going on'. I didn't have time to think as I could hear the door handle behind me starting to turn. I ran for the edge of the building not slowing down or caring how far I had to jump, I knew that if I didn't make it across at lest it would be better than being caught by those men.

"Don't let him get away!" I hear a deep voice yell as I was about 5 feet away from the edge. I left the roof top seeing that the gap wasn't too large; I should make it; it was only around 20 feet away.

BANG!

I felt an excruciating pain in my left thigh "fuck!" I hid the roof top of the other building with a painful crash. "Shit!" 'I am bleed a lot' I stood up feeling a sharp burning pain run up my leg, 'I can barely stand how am I going to get away?' I started to limp towards the door that lead into the building I grabbed the handle, it was locked. Of course how could I forget they only open from the inside.

My vision started to blur as I was losing too much blood "Fuck!" I whispered as I didn't have much strength left 'I guess this is it'. I felt the cold hard roof hit my body with a thud. My body started to feel heavy followed by my eye lids. I struggled to keep them open, 'I need to get away' and with that I started to see black and my eyes started to close. With the last bit of strength I reached for the door in a plea to get away knowing that there wasn't anything I could do. The door opened and a man ran through in normal clothing, he had horns and pointed ears; then all I could see was black. "Over hear he has been shot and losing a lot of blood" I heard a man yell, then everything went quiet.

* * *

**Hi everyone I hope you liked this chapter, I will try to get the next one up by next weekend. 'toyondolphin13' thank you so much for your review it made me so happy :D, I am really glad that you like my fan fiction. I would appreciate any reviews or comment, good or bad. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

******-Disclaimer- **I do not own Blue Exorcist nor do I own the characters.

* * *

Chapter 4

I was surrounded by heavy suffocating darkness, 'What's going on? Where am I?' I started looking around to find, well anything; but as far as I could see was the same almost painful darkness. I started walking, I didn't know if I was getting anywhere or what direction I was going. I needed to do something, I can't just stay here in the darkness and except it; it was unsettling thinking about staying here, actually that though was freaking me out.

I stopped walking and looked around again, to my dismay everything was the same darkness without a hint of light 'I never knew it was possible for it to get this dark'. I looked down at what I assume was the ground in defeat noticing that my body was 100% visible and almost luminescent.

I started freaking out "Am I dead?" Then I felt something warm on my wrist but when I look down there was nothing there. I felt the same warmth on my right eye, I was blinded by a bright light before the unknown warmth moved to my left eye blinding me yet again 'What the fuck is going on?'

I started felling heavy again just like before everything went black; then I felt pain in my left leg. 'What's happening? Oh yeah I was shoot when I was on the roof.' My body kept getting heavier and heavier until I couldn't stand any more. I started to feel sleepy, my eye lids slowly closing weather I wanted them to or not.

I felt my body slowly grow lighter but I felt slightly more pain the lighter my body felt. When my body no longer felt heavy my eyes started to open. The first thing I saw was white; then I heard beeping sounds 'they sound familiar but from where?' then my eyes began to adjust to the light and I started to see everything clearer, then it hit me 'the beeping is from medical machines. Shit! I need to get out of here.'

My eye sight has fully recovered, looking around I see I am in a white room with nothing but the bed I am lying in, a large window on the right wall and the machines I was hooked up to. I sat up feeling nothing but pain, I had bruises, cuts and scratches everywhere. I throw my legs over the side of the bed making shore to be careful with my wounded left leg. I sat there for a second before I started to remove the wires and cords from my body; I had an IV drip in my right arm that was replacing the blood I had lost and some fluids and 5 wires on my chest that read my heart rate and blood pressure.

After removing them and turning off the machines so they wouldn't go off when they detected no pulse, alerting the doctors that I was unresponsive. I slowly slid off the bed onto my right leg first, then slowly placed my left to the ground and put the slightest amount of presser on it to see if I could actually walk, but I soon found when a burning pain shoot up my leg that I was going to have a hard time walking. But I needed to get out of here, I remember how they treated me when I was younger and I don't want to go through that again.

I saw my backpack sitting on the ground next to the bed, I picked it up and inspected it to see if everything was still there; lucky nothing was taken. I pulled out my clothing noticing that what I was wearing on the roof had rips and blood all over them 'guess I can't wear them anymore. Lucky I got a second pair of clothes.' I got the new clothing out of the bag and quickly got changed out of the hospital gown I had awoken in. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a dark gray shirt and my blue hoodie over the shirt and a jacket darker then my shirt but lighter than my pants on top. I put everything back in my bag and slung it over my shoulder. Looking down I noticed that my shoes were sitting under my bag, I bent down to pick them up but an agonizingly burning pain went up my leg and I fell to the floor with a thud 'great more bruises, don't I have enough already'. While I was on the ground I put the shoes on, then I grabbed ahold of the edge of the bed to pull myself up.

I limped over to the window to see if there was any escape from there and to see where I was. To my relief I was still in the city 'Thank goodness'. I was on what looked to be the 20th floor 'Ok, looks like the window isn't the best exit'. I turned around and started to walk to the door which was across from the window and to the left of the bed.

I reached to the door, looking through the small opening I had made and then when I couldn't see anyone I cautiously opened it enough for me to step out. Closing the door behind me I look around seeing a sign saying exit and started to walk down the empty white hallway.

I reached the end of the hallway after what felt like half an hour, it wasn't that far but with my injured leg and the pain time seems to drag on. I peaked around the corner seeing a reception desk with a young dark haired girl talking on the phone. There were a pair of elevators opposite the reception, on the right side of both elevators sat what looked like ID scanners 'now am going to need to get someone's ID'.

I thought about using the elevators 'It would be a lot quicker and less painful' I looked down at my left thigh that felt like it was on fire. 'But I need to remain unseen and if I came into contact with someone I don't think I can put up much of a fight in this state.'

I looked around for another way out after deciding the elevators weren't the best chose. I sighed silently in relief when I saw a door with a sign that read stairs. This door was on the far side of the elevators meaning I am going to have to pass the dark haired girl and it also had an ID scanner. 'Great what am I going to do now' I looked around to see if there was another way out that didn't need ID or involve passing someone. To my luck there was no other exits but the elevator and stairs which meant I need a distraction.

Bing! One of the elevator doors opened a tall man with two horns on top of his pale purple almost white hair and a tail the same colour walked out 'His the man I was on the roof top'.

"Hey, how is he doing?" the horned man asked, "Is he awake yet?"

"I'm not shore I haven't heard anything about it since he came in. The last I heard was that his injuries were treated and that he lost a lot of blood" the dark haired girl replied.

"You mind if I go check on him" the man inquired. 'Shit I need to hide' I turned around looking for somewhere to hide.

"Shore his in room 18, but be careful we don't know much about him and he could be dangerous." The girl agreed hesitantly.

After a second or two of looking around I saw a door that read storage 'perfect. This should work' and with that I opened the door quietly and jumped in closing the door behind me careful not to make any noise.

"Thanks and don't worry I will be careful" a male voice replied. Then I heard footsteps drawing closer I stood there anxiously for what felt like forever as the man pasted, hearing my heart beating in my ears. With the steps getting further and further away I started to calm down 'what should I do now just wait for him to see that I am not in the room or should I make a run for it?'

After about 3 min I heard footsteps rush back down the hall "Are you shore he is meant to be in that room?! There isn't anyone in there!" the man said with concern and panic in his voice. "What, are you shore you went in the right room?! He is definitely meant to be in room 18!" the girl replied alarmed.

I heard two sets of feet shuffling down the hall this time 'perfect this is my chance!' once I heard the panicking pair reach a safer distance down the hall I carefully but quickly opened the door looked down the hall where I saw the two were practically running in the direction of the room I awoke in. I turned and moved in the direction of the exit.

I limped over to the reception desk looking around for an ID card 'Crap where is it.' After looking on top of the desk I opened the top draw 'YES!' to my relief I found what I was searching for. I moved towards the door praying that it would work as I swiped the ID card, beep, the red light turn to green.

I heard running just as I reached the door handle, I quickly walked through and headed down stairs gripping the railing for dear life for I don't know how long my leg can hold before collapsing underneath me. I reached a sign saying that said I am on the 25th floor 'I guess I am higher than I thought. This is going to be painful!'

By the time I reached the 24th floor I could feel my leg had started to bleed again 'great, this is just perfect'. With each step I could feel my wound reopening. 'Shit I hope I can make it. At this rate I don't think I will.' I reached the 23rd floor then I started the feel the bandage that cover my left thigh begin to overflow with blood and run down my leg.

I heard an alarm go off, probably to inform everyone that someone has escaped 'My luck just keeps get better and better'. I started to speed up knowing that it isn't going to help my wound but I need to get out. I made it half way to the 22nd floor then I heard a door open and footsteps eco through the cold cement stair case. I moved as fast as I could to the door that lead to the 22nd floor and swiped the card, beep and red turned to green. I grabbed the handle and quickly but cautiously went through.

I moved quickly down the hall, feeling the blood from my wound reach my shoe 'Shit I am losing to much blood'. I reached a turn, looking around the corner I saw that there were three people talking and rushing round. I looked round to find somewhere else I could go when I saw a door, I moved towards the door than I heard the door I came through unlock. I quickly opened the door in front of me and jumped through closing it behind me.

Looking around the room, I start to panic when I see a tall man standing holding a weapon and looking at me "Fuck!" I whispered to myself. "Who are you" the man asked sounding suspicious of me.

'Umm…. Shit' "I'm a new recruit" I replied with a smile, scratching the back of my head nervously. "I was wondering what's going on, I heard the alarm earlier" 'please fall for it'.

"Oh, I wasn't aware we had a new recruit. The alarms went off because a potentially dangerous D Blood escaped" he said still suspicious of me and looking at me with inspecting eyes. "What's your name?"

'Shit! I need to think fast' looked around the room and saw that there were lockers covering the walls with name tags on all of them, I saw one that read Takumi Nakamura and another Souta Itou "M-My name is Takumi Itou" I stuttered nervously and lent on my right leg to relieve some pressure from my left.

After a pause that felt like an eternity the tall man replied, "Nice to meet you Takumi", he was still suspicious, "well we need to hurry up and catch this guy."

"So what does this guy look like?" I asked trying to sound convincing.

"I don't know, all I know about him is that he is a D blood and could be dangerous" he stated as he grabbed a bag and pulling it onto his shoulder, "but I am going to go find out, so come with me" he said not really giving me a chose.

'Crap if he sees a picture of me then I am busted' "s-shore" I replied with slight fear in my voice.

The man walked pass me to the door behind me, opening it and gesturing me to follow him. I followed walking a safe distance behind him trying my hardest not to show my limp. He turned the corner and looked over his shoulder to make shore I was still following 'Fuck! I need to think of something'. He walked up to a computer and started typing. I looked around pleadingly to find something to help me, as I walked towards the man I saw a lamp sitting close to the wall. As I passed it I pick it up quietly and held it above my shoulder ready to swing at the man.

I swung the lamp at the man's head, a loud crash filling the room as the lamp meet the man's head. He fell to the ground with a thud, I dropped the lamp next to him and looked at him for a moment to make shore he was unconscious. I turned around to head back to the door that lead to the stair case. I turned the corner just as three other men where walking through the door 'Fuck!'

* * *

**Thank you for reading my Fan Fiction and I would appreciate any reviews or comments. Thank you to the people who liked and favorite my Fan Fiction and 'thebluerose27' and 'MelonMochi' Thank you so much for your reviews, I am really happy and it means a lot to me that you like my Fan Fiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Blue Exorcist nor do I own the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5

I turned the corner just as three other men were walking through the door 'Fuck!' I walked back round the corner as fast as possible feeling my leg burning in pain and still bleeding; begging that they didn't see me.

"Found you" one of the men said in a determined voice. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! What am I going to do now, getting away from one person is one thing but three of them' I looked around the room hoping to find a place to escape or at least a weapon I could use. I picked up the lamp once again and started to move towards the desk so I could hide but they turned the corner before I had a chance.

"How did you get in here?" one of the men asked. I quickly turned around holding the lamp in front of me defensively and started backing away slowly. The three men were bigger than me and they looked to be strong to. Looking over them I noticed they all had tattoos on their wrist showing there breed and class two of them are class 3 and the other is a class 2, all three of them are silent bloods 'shit I can't go against a class 2 while I'm like this'.

Observing the three men that are positioned with the two class 3 men behind the class 2 man, I noticed that two of the men were dogs having both ears and a tail the same colour as their hair, one blond and the other brown and the other class 2 was a wolf with a grey tail and ears.

I knocked something soft with my foot, not wanting to look away from the three men I reluctantly took a peek at what it was that I knocked. It was the man I had knocked out with the lamp earlier and he had started to move, he was waking up 'Great! He must be a D Blood'. D Bloods being half demon they possess the ability to heal and recover much quicker and more efficiently than humans; when S Bloods don't normally possess the ability being half animal.

The three men look down at the man that is returning to consciousness 'Shit! Now I am going to have to deal with 4 people'. I started to move away from the man on the floor as the others watch him hoping they wouldn't notice. The man in the middle lifted his head in my direction with a warning look 'Shit!' I moved backwards faster this time not taking my eyes away from the class 2 man.

Still backing up I felt something hard hit me from behind, it was the wall 'Fuck! I'm cornered'. The three men now all staring at me started to move in my direction. 'Shit! Shit! Shit!' I began to panic and I started to fell dizzy and nauseous from the blood loss. I saw that the man on the ground that regained his consciousness and saw him walking towards me. I started to sway and loss my balance; everyone looked at me in alarm when I hit the floor and they noticed all the blood that had overflowed from my shoe and stared to pool around my leg.

"Hey, you need medical attention," one of the men stated.

"Stay away from me!" I warned them staggering to me feet as they steeped closer to me, "Don't come any closer!" with this I picked up the lamp I had dropped when I fell. All four of the men stopped and stood there not knowing what to do 'why aren't they attacking me it's obvious that I am not going to put up much of a fight.'

The level 2 man started to walk towards me with his hands raised to signify he isn't going to try anything "It's ok we aren't going to hurt you" slowly getting closer to me.

I was becoming weaker by the second and losing my ability to stand; "Stay away from me!" I screamed as loud as I could in a scene of panic. In my scene of panic a bright flash of blue light that looked like flames appeared for a split second and everyone was pushed backwards, then I fell to the floor and everything went black for a moment.

"Go get the doctor!" a man's voice yelled alarmed and moved quickly to my side. 'No! I need to get away' I attempted to moved but found it useless, I no longer have control over my body.

"Its ok, we are on your side, we aren't going to hurt you" the man that yell must have noticed me panic.

"S-stay back" I attempted to sound threatening but it came out in a desperate whisper. Everything went black once again.

I regained my consciousness yet again, this time I was in a bed being push into what looked like an operating theater. The bed had stopped moving and a mask was put on my face, I tried to move away but I had not strength left I could barely even lift a finger.

Everything went black again, this time I could feel that I was drifting off into complete unconsciousness but this time the darkness was light and almost peaceful, it was relaxing. I could still lightly hear what was going on around me; I could hear the beeping of machines, the rustling of clothing as people moved and the clinking of metal.

The machines started to beep alarming and with that I could hear foot steeps rushing around and alarmed voices; the darkness became increasingly heavier and thicker. After a few minutes my breathing became labored, my body began to feel cold and everything started to sound distant until I couldn't hear anything at all.

* * *

I am once again in the darkness that I so fear, but this time I could hear soft beeping in the distance. "Where is it coming from? Maybe if I get closer I came get out of here." I whispered to myself trying to remain positive. I started to head towards the direction the sound was coming from 'I hope this is the right way'.

The closer I got to the beeping the softer and less suffocating the darkness became; until the darkness turn to light and I slowly opened my eyes. I woke up to beeping machines in a hospital room yet again. I sat up feeling the pain in my leg spread through my whole body "Fuck!" I winched at the pain. I looked down to see that I am chained to the bed by my left wrist. Looking around I see that I am in the same room as before with an addition of a man standing on the other side of the closed door that leads to my escape. I started to lay down accepting that there was no way of escape at this moment and that I will need to recover first, when I heard talking.

"Is he awake yet?" asked a familiar voice, it was the horned man that I saw on the roof.

"I don't know I haven't heard anything," replied a deep male voice.

"Can I check on him?" the horned man inquired.

"I am going to need to see you're ID. I have been given orders to not let anyone below a level 2 access in the room," that deep voice replied.

"Yeah ok, just hold on" the man sounded annoyed.

I heard some rusting, then I saw the shadowed head on the other side of the door nod and with that the door click and slowly swung open.

"How are you feeling," the horned man ask as he walked through the door closing it behind him without turning his back to me. I just looked at him warningly.

"You know you caused quite a bit of trouble earlier when you escaped," the man stated amusingly. I sent him another venomous looked as he walked closer towards me.

"What do you want with me?!" I asked with a venom laced voice.

"Hey, there is no need for that," the man chuckled slightly, "its ok there is no need to fear us. We are on your side," he said trying to calm me.

"Then why am I chained to the bed?" I replied glaring at him 'why do they keep say that to me? Maybe they really are trying to help me.'

"We couldn't have you causing more trouble, you did injure 3 of our men and then collapse."

"Who are you people?" I demanded an answer.

"We are an organization that fights against the knights of the true cross, trying to free the marked race; so we can finally live peacefully without fear or pain," the man explained, "We are called the shadow alliance."

I just looked at him dumbfounded 'I have hear of people rebelling against the knights, but I thought it was just a rumor made to give false hope.' "How did you know I was on the roof and what happened to the men in suits?" I asked curiously softening my glare but still stared at him warningly.

"We had heard of an X class D Blood escaping the fighting rink and that they had located you," he sat in a seat that I hadn't notice before "So we moved in to get you before they did, but they got there faster than we thought."

"How did you know that I escaped and they knew where I was?" I asked suspiciously.

"We have people posing as employees at most of the bigger places that enslave the marked. Look you don't have to believe me, but I am telling the truth."

"Ok. So can you unchain me now, I won't run away?" I asked pleadingly.

"Yeah ok, but you are going to have to stay in this room for a bit, until your injury heals enough not to reopen again," he walked over and unlock the chain hesitantly.

"My name is Rin Okumura by the way, nice to meet you," I said giving him a small smile 'I still need to be careful, he may be lying.'

"My name is Akito Tatsumi. It's nice to meet you too," he replied kindly, "So will you join us Okumura?"

"Just call me Rin. Why do you want me to join and sorry about before is everyone ok."

"Everyone is fine just a little knocked up. We need someone like you, I believe that you have a lot of power, being an X class normally means you are from higher blood."

"Look I am sorry Tatsumi, but there's something I need to do."

"What is it that you need to do?" he asked curiously.

"I need to find my brother," I replied looking down at the bed 'How am I going to find him I don't even know if he is in the city'

* * *

**Thank you for reading and thank you for the people that followed and favorited my Fan Fiction.**


	6. Chapter 6

******-Disclaimer- **I do not own Blue Exorcist nor do I own the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It has been 2 weeks since I first came here, my leg has mostly healed. I have agreed to join them on freeing the marked race, but only on one condition they help me find my brother, which they agreed to. They don't know much since I am not even positive his name is Yukio or even his age, but there are 57 humans in the city that go by the name Okumura so that's a started, right.

I have been going through training so I can be of help to them; this involves learning different defensive and offensive tack ticks. I still haven't learnt anymore about my demon half or the blue light that I saw, they are saying it was just a spark from the lamp that I was using to defend myself but I don't think it was.

"Hey is your training finished for the day? I have something I need to discus with you," Tatsumi asked as I left the training room. Tatsumi is a leader of one of the best recovery/retrieval team.

"Yeah I'm finished what did you want to talk about?"

"Well we got the information you wanted, about everyone with the name Okumura."

"That's great," I grabbed the folders eagerly and started to walk in the direction of the room I am staying in.

"Hey hold on a minute… don't go doing anything without notifying me first ok," he spoke warningly.

"Yeah, yeah," I told him not really paying any attention as to what he is saying I just wanted to look through the files already.

I hurried down the hall to the set of elevators, this time I have my own ID card; I swipe my card and enter the elevator, hitting the button that leads to the 28th floor where most of the people that work here stay, some people have their own accommodation though. The elevator reaches my floor with a bing I swipe my card again and the door opens letting me out.

In order to enter or exit a floor or room you are required to use your ID card, on every door way where an ID card is used there is a sensor installed that detects how many people walk through and if there are more people then ID cards swiped then an alarm will go off and all entrances and exits for that floor will be cut off.

I walked down the hall and turned the corner, I reached my door and pulled out my ID and the red light turned green. I walked in the room, I have a bed against the wall to the right and on the left are a set of draws and a desk with 3 draws and a lamp, and on the wall opposite the door is a window with dark blue curtains and dark tinted glass that can't be seen through from the outside.

I walked over to the desk, putting the folders down pulling the seat out and sitting down, turning the lamp on. I grab the folder on top and opened it, there was a photo and information on the person, the picture was of a male around the same age as me he had dark brown almost black hair and light green eyes with slightly tanned skin. I moved the photo to the side and started to skim through the information, he is 17 and comes from a rich family, lives with his mother, father and younger sister, he goes to a private school in the inner area of Tokyo.

I continue going through 8 other files before I decided to get dinner. 3 out of those 8 files so far are male and around my age so there is a chance that one of them is who I am looking for but I still have 9 files to look through.

I exited the room and walked down the hall way to the cafeteria which is located on the same floor as the accommodation. I walked through the door smelling the different varieties food making my stomach growl. I walked to the buffet placing various food that looked appetizing on the tray, once satisfied with the food I chose I walked to an empty table and sat down and began eating.

"Hey, have you found anything useful in the files I gave you?" I look to the side to were the familiar voice came from, it was Tatsumi.

"I haven't gone through all of them yet, but I have found a couple of people that might my brother," I replied as he took the empty seat beside me.

"Well if he is in the city with the name Okumura then he is going to be in one of those files," he replied trying to be positive.

I took the last bite of my dinner, "I am going back to my room now, good night," I stood up and took my tray to the bin and disposed of my trash placing the tray on top with the others.

I walked towards the door swiped my ID card and started to walk down the hall heading towards my room, but was stopped by a three big males, "Hey, you're the new guy right I heard you're a class X is that true?" the man in the middle asked in a deep curious voice. He had light brown hair with matching ears and tail, he was a dog hybrid like the other two men next to him. 'There seems to be a lot of dog hybrids here, but I guess they are the most common S Bloods.'

"I am in a hurry right now," I reply politely, stepping to the side and started to walk away, I was told not to tell anyone that I was an X class because it would cause an uproar. I didn't get far before one of the men stopped me by grabbing my shoulder, spinning me around to face them.

"Hey I asked you a question!" the light brown haired men almost yelled at me in an annoyed voice.

"Look I don't want any trouble, but I really need to go now," I turned around as started to walk away once again. I could hear feet on the hard floor and the rustling of clothing behind me, I moved to the side, slightly turning to avoid the arm that was attempting to grab me once again but with more force this time. With the experience at the fighting ring and the training I am doing here my reflexes are pretty fast.

I turned around and looked at them with an irritated glare; there eyes widened slightly not expecting me to avoid what I assume to be their leader. "Are you or are you not an X class?!" the same light brown man asked with a threatening voice.

"I don't think it is any of your business what class I am!" I replied with and equally threatening voice 'I am getting pissed off now'. I saw one of the other men, this one with brownish red hair look down at my right wrist were my tattoo stating my breed, class and blood origin was supposed to be but failed. For my right arm had been bandaged to prevent anyone from seeing the X indicating my unknown class and breed and the D stating I am of Dark Blood origins.

"Stop being a little bitch and just tell me!" the man yelled at me causing by passes to look at us strangely 'I'm surprised that no one has stopped to see what's going on, being an organization fighting for good and all.' The light brown haired man moved forward and went for my right arm, I steeped to the side and moved my arm out of reach 'this guy's fast'. He leapt forward once again this time attempting to punch me, as I dodged the hit I noticed his tattoo stating that he was a class 2 'that explains the speed'. I returned the attack with a kick to the ribs, he stumbled to the side but quickly regained his balance. I raised my fists in a defensive position ready for any attacks this guy might bring.

"Rin!" I heard Tatsumi calling my name. I glanced to where the voice was coming from. The other male noticing and went to kick my leg when I was distracted. I saw him move in for the kick but I was too late to react, I felt the impact of the kick to my wounded leg, pain screaming up my leg. I lost my balance and fell against the wall, moving all my weight to my other leg.

Tatsumi ran to my side "You alright?" he asked as he pulled me away from the wall allowing me to lean on him.

"Yeah I think I am fine, I just hope my wound hasn't reopened again," I replied with a small nervous smile, "it was almost healed." I looked over at the three boys and gave them an annoyed glare, they looked at me apologetically 'I guess they didn't really mean to hurt me then'.

"Hey... I… um… I didn't know your leg was…," the light brown haired boy stuttered, trying to apologize.

"Don't worry bout it." I told him relieving him from his frustration, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks… my name is Tamaki Nekozawa by the way."

"Nice to meet ya Nekozawa, my name is Rin Okumura."

"I hope your leg is ok Okumura."

"It'll alright, just call Rin."

"Oh ok, in the case you can call me Tamaki."

"Hey Nekozawa you need to stop starting fights. If you need to blow of some steam then go to the training rooms." Tatsumi said firmly, "as your punishment you're not going to be going on the next mission and if I hear you getting in any more fights then you will be off the team."

"What you can't do that!" the brown haired man argued.

"If you're not willing to take the consequences then I would suggest you stop breaking the rules."

And with that the trio turned around and left without another word. The pain in my leg has subsided a little but is still there.

"Come on we need to get you to the hospital."

Tatsumi helped we walk to the elevators, we both swiped our card the headed for the 26th floor. The elevator reached the floor with a bing, we swiped our cards once again and walk out into the small waiting/reception room.

"Hey, we need to see a doctor," Tatsumi greeted the young female at the desk.

"Ok, hold on a moment." She replied in a professional voice.

We both took a seat, a couple of minutes later the doctor walk through he has golden colored hair and looks to be in his mid to late twenties, he is tall and slim.

"Hey Rin, what have you done now," the man asked in a kind voice.

"Hey kyoya, I got into a fight and my leg got kick pretty hard."

"Ok let's have a look then, follow me," he gestured as he turned around and began down the hallway.

Tatsumi and I got up and started to follow him, with me leaning on Tatsumi on the right side. We walk to the end of the hallway before turning right then walk through the first door way on the left. Tatsumi put me down on the bed.

"I will see you later Rin, I have some things I need to do," Tatsumi stated before he walked towards the door.

"Ok, see ya later."

"Ok take off your pants and I'll check your leg." The doctor suggested once Tatsumi left the room.

I compiled and remove my pants praying that the wound didn't reopen, there's no sign of blood so that's a good sign right. I sat back down on the bed, a slight pain still running through my leg. The doctor walked towards me putting a pair of latex gloves on.

"Ok let's see what's happened." The doctor said as he placed his hands on my leg and started examining the wound.

"You're lucky that he kicked you below your injury so there is no damage to the wound, but you will get some bruising for a day or two with your quick healing." He stated.

"That's great," I replied happily with a sigh of relieve.

I stood back up, put my pants back on and started to walk to the door thanking the doctor. I walked back down the hall to the elevator, I entered and headed to the 28th floor. I walked out the door and headed to my room with a slight limp.

I reached the door to my room and walked through going straight to the unread files and began to go through them once again, wanting to find my brother as soon as possible, 'I will keep my promise to you.'

* * *

**So here is the new chapter, sorry about the wait but I had a lot going on. I will try and update more regularly. Thank you 'starbinger101', 'blackchaosaria2501' and 'redthorn13' for you reviews I really appreciate it. Thank you to all the people that favorited and followed this Fan Fiction.**


	7. Chapter 7

******-Disclaimer- **I do not own Blue Exorcist or the characters.

**Chapter 7**

Its been a week since I had that encounter with Tamaki and my leg has finally healed completely. I have finished going through all the files that I had received from Tatsumi, out of the 57 files there are 23 that could be my brother. I have finished my training and are able to go on mission with Tatsumi and his team. My first mission is tomorrow afternoon, we are going to assist as back up for one of the assault teams. The assault team is going to be attack one of the smaller slavery's, if everything goes to plan we will be able to free the marked in a little under three hours.

I am headed down a hall, on my way to a meeting for all members going on the mission tomorrow afternoon. I turned the corner and went through the door to the right. There were already around 20 people seated in the large meeting room, there were about 35 to 40 people going.

To the right was a large screen placed on the wall. There are 5 rows of seats with around 15 seat in each. Each row of seats rises a little higher, the first row being the lowest and the last row being the highest. the seats were black and comfortably cushioned with a slim wooden bench that runs all the way along each row of chairs, being about 50cm wide. A set of dark red covered steps are on each side of the rows of chairs, the same dark red covers the rest of the floor.

I walked over to the second last row and took the second seat alone.

"Hey, Rin!"Tamaki called as he walked through the entrance and up the steps to the row I was siting in.

"Hey, whats up."

"Not much, just preparing for the mission tomorrow. What about you?"he replied as he took the seat to my right.

"Were are your friends?"

"Their not going on this mission"

The screen on the wall changed to a floor plan of a building. An older man with gray hair and glasses with a crosses hanging from each side, walked on to the stage. He addressed everyone, stating his name to be Shiro Fujimoto and began talking about the mission processors.

Having gave everyone a copy of the floor plan to the building we will be attacking, he marked all the places with security cameras and where security access is needed, along with were most of the guards will be positioned. When the meeting was over everyone one was told to go, prepare for the mission and do some training exercises.

I walked out of the meeting hall and started to walk towards my room.

"Hey, do you want to train with me?"Tamaki asked as we walked down the hall.

"Sure." I replied reluctantly, all I wanted to do was continue my search for my brother, but since I have already gone through all the files and have to train anyway way not.

So we stared walking towards the training room. We entered the elevator after swiping our ID, once we reached the correct floor we exited and walked into the training room. Their is exercise equipment on the left with a large space on the right with a padded floor for sparing. On the wall straight ahead there are a set of three doors, one lead to the males bathrooms, showers and locker rooms. The other door to the left were the female bathrooms, showers and locker rooms and the door in the middle is were equipment is stored.

We walked straight through the people sparing and exercising to the male locker rooms. I walked over to my locker, got out my change of clothing while looking around to see if there was anyone around, luckily Tamaki's locker is in another row to mine. Once I was satisfied that there wasn't anyone around I quickly changed.

I walked out of the males locker rooms to find Tamaki stretching while he was waiting for me. I walked up to him and started to stretch beside him, until we both felt we had stretched enough.

"Hey, you ready?" Tamaki asked with an excited smile on his face.

"Yup, lets go." I replied get excited myself i have always been one to us my fist.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." he stated with a smirk.

"Oh that's a relive." I replied with sarcasm thickly coating my words.

Tamaki leaped forward rising his right leg, planing to kick me in the ribs. I quickly duck and swept his left leg out from under him. He fell with a thump cushion by the soft floor, I jump up from my crouched position and leaped on him, pining him to the floor.

"Nice one Rin. I guess I don't need to be going easy on you then." he said as I jumped off him and gave him my hand to help him up. "What class are you man? Your fast!"

"Okay come on, next round. This time no holding back 'kay."

"Yeah, yeah."

This time it was me who attacked first, I ran towards him preparing to punch him hard in the jaw. He ducked, lifting his right leg to kick me, I saw it coming and quickly jumped back. As soon as my feet hit the grown Tamaki jumped in my direction readying a punch towards my head, I raised my left arm moving it to the left as soon as I felt Tamaki's fist move past the outside of my arm.

After successfully avoiding his punch I turned my left arm around, grabbed a hold of his right and swung my leg around to kick him. When I felt the impacted of my foot meeting his rib cage, I let go.

"Ouch! That was a good kick." Tamaki stated as he stood up from the ground.

"Ready for round three? I'll kick your ass again." I replied with a large grin on my face.

"Your on but I will kick your ass this time you'll see, the first to times were only warm ups."

I jumped in his direction, slightly to the right. When I landed on my feet behind him I lifted my right leg ready to kick him. Tamaki must have saw it coming for he grabbed my leg and through me a few feet away. I landed in a crouched position noticing that there was a small crowed of on lookers around 10 or so, watching with eager eyes awaiting the next clash.

I stood up from my crouch and ran towards my opponent swiftly raising my right leg to kick him. Tamaki went for a bunch as he blocked my kick with his left arm, I pushed my hand against his chest pushing both of us in opposite directions.

He quickly recovered, leaped forward and went in for a punch, I readied myself to block the punch, but at the last second he raised his leg to kick me in the ribs. I didn't have enough time to react, so all I could do was be ready for the impact. I felt his foot meet my ribs, with a bruising thud, and went crashing into the soft floor.

"Nice one." I commented on his strategy.

I got up from the floor and turned around only to see Tamaki's foot headed in my direction, but I quickly ducked, I could feel his foot grass the top on my hair, 'that was a close one.'

I went in to punch him, he caught my fist before it made any damage and returned with a kick aimed at my lower legs, I quickly jumped up over his leg. While I was still jumping up I attempted a kick, as Tamaki went for a punch, neither of us having the time to avoid the hits.

I took the punch to my lower abdomen and he took a kick to his ribs. I was pushed backwards, losing my balance causing me to fall, Tamaki also losing his balance causing him to fell to the side. As I stood up I notice there was more people watching then before there was what looked to be around 50 on lookers now.

I locked eyes with Tamaki once again, both of us impressed with the others fighting abilities. I walked over to Tamaki as he stood up "Great fight." I stated as I held my hand out to shake his.

"I'll win for shore next time you'll see." Tamaki replied as he shock my hand firmly.

We both turned and walked towards the mens changing rooms, we walked towards the showers after getting towels and new cloths from our lockers. I walked through the doors, relieved to find the it wasn't a communal shower but held around 20 shower cubicles on both the left and right.

I walked into the about the 5th cubicle to the left, closing the door and began removing my clothing. After all my cloths were removed, I started on the bandage on my arm that covered my tattoo, I stared at it for a second wishing I knew more about my origins. I turn the water on adjusting it to the right temperature and stepped under.

As the water fell and ran down my body I started to think back to when I saw that blue light, I don't think it was from the lamp like Tatsumi said. It felt like it surrounded me, protecting me, keeping me from harm. But it also felt soothing yet agitated, warm yet cool, dangerous yet safe. I wish I knew what it was, I think it has something to do with my half demon blood.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Thank you 'starbringer101' and 'MelonMochi' for the reviews and thanks to everyone that followed and f****avorite****d my Fan Fiction. I will try and upload the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
